Ayumi's Five Night's at Freddy's
by gregheffleymail
Summary: Welp!An ending gone wrong has led to Ayumi Shinozaki being misteleported to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,where Freddy Fazbear and his friends roam at night!Freddy and his crew stuff anyone they see at night into a mechanical suit,killing them-and that includes Ayumi!Can she survive Five Nights at Freddy's?
1. A teleportation gone wrong

At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria..

" Bonnie !Is the door open yet ? "asked a eager Foxy."Night Guard just shut it in my face."Bonnie the other side,Freddy and Chica were having problems as well.

"Darn…door!"Freddy shouted,hitting the door . Chica tried to calm him down."Oh well,let's just return to the Dining Area . We need a plan."The crew agreed,and they headed back to the Dining Area.

Meanwhile,in a parellel universe where Ayumi and her friends tried to escape from Heavenly Host Elementary school…

"Quick!It's the fifth bell toll already!"shouted group reached the main hallway right after the sixth bell were teleported back to their academy ... well , all of them,except Ayumi - she was teleported to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,where a Night Shift adventure awaits her…

Back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria…

" Hey,has anyone noticed there's no Night Guard? " Chica said,confused as she looked in through the office window."Uh,yeah,It's still 's go back to the Show Stage and rest."Freddy led his crew back to the Show Stage . In the office,Ayumi got teleported in … right in the Night Guard's chair!With new enemies to face,can she survive … Five Nights at Freddy's?


	2. The Phone Call

" What the -? "Ayumi said in confusion as she looked around the office she was in. A clock read 12 : 00 AM. " This place is not like any place I have been to at all! "She said again. Suddenly,The phone on the desk rang , and she picked it up. A voice began to speak.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

" Wait , what? "Ayumi said, looking even more confused.

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._

" _Let me guess… This is a place of joy? "She said again._

_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._

" _Oh my… I won't want that to happen! " She said once again , quaking in fear._

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

" WHAT?! " Ayumi was frightened.

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

Ayumi studdered in fear.

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._ "

Ayumi was in silence. She didn't know she would become a night guard after her horrific experience in Heavenly Host. Can she survive her first night? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. The Nightmare Begins(Night 1)

Ayumi took a while to adapt to the mechanics of the room she is in. There were buttons for doors, lights, and there was even a tablet that she could she could use to view the cameras. She pulled it up. A map of Freddy Fazbear ' s Pizzeria appeared on the screen , followed by the words "Show Stage" and an area that had 3 animatronics in it. There was a Bunny, a Chicken ( not a Duck ) , and a Bear. It took Ayumi another moment to guess the animatronics ' s names." So, the left one must be Bonnie, the middle must Chica, and The right must be Freddy Fazbear, like that person on the phone said. " Then she pulled down the tablet and started trying the buttons for the doors and the lights. She suddenly renembered there was another thing on the tablet, so she pulled it up again. On the bottom left corner there were two things : a ' Power Left ' that showed the remaining power, and a ' Power Usage ' that Mintors the current power being used. Currently, it showed two bars.

Ayumi began to check out the other areas in the pizzeria using the camera, including Backstage, Dining Area, Restrooms… When she checked the Kitchen camera,she saw nothing but static. On the top of the screen read : " Camera Disabled. Audio Only. " She switched back to the Show Stage then put down the tablet.

2 AM , Power Left : 74 %

Ayumi continued checking the cameras when suddlenly, she stopped in her tracks. " B - Bonnie's gone! "She said. On the Show Stage camera, there was one animatronic missing : Bonnie. Ayumi immediately checked the other cameras until she found Bonnie in the Dining Area.

3 AM, Power Left : 61 %

Now Chica was gone, But Ayumi found her in the Dining Area camera. But when she checked the Backstage camera, she was in for a shock. When she switched cameras, she suddenly jumped up. There was Bonnie staring at the camera right up close. ' W - what's going on in this place? " Then she check the Dining Area again. This time, Chica wasn't there, but Ayumi found her in the restrooms.

4 AM, Power Left : 47 %

Ayumi was checking both the lights and the cameras when suddenly, she saw Bonnie at the door, staring at her. Remembering Phone Guy's words, she closed the left door to avoid immenient death. After another while,she opened the door and checked the lights again. Bonnie was gone. Ayumi checked the cameras again, and she saw Chica in the East Hall Corner. She checked the other cameras for a while ( with a suspicion that Chica will come to the door ) and then lowered the tablet and checked the right lights. There Chica was, looking through the window. Ayumi immediately closed the right door.

5 AM, Power Left : 26 %

Ayumi realized that Bonnie and Chica attack exclusively from one direction : Bonnie from the left, and Chica to the right. She saw Bonnie at the left door again, and closed the left door. She checked the tablet, and she saw that the power remaining was 19 %. She nearly panicked, but managed to keep calm. Afterwards, she lowered the tablet to open the left door. Suddenly, the clock hit 6 AM, and the bell rang. She had completed her first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

Meanwhile, at Kisaragi Academy…

" I am feeling so worried for Ayumi. " Yoshiki said. " Will she come back soon? " "I don't know. " answered a confused Naomi. " Maybe we should wait a few days… "

Night 1 has been complete, but can Ayumi survive her second night including a new threat? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. The Pirate Fox(Night 2)

As of being staying in a hotel for the time being ( she brought her bag with her ) , Ayumi had begun collecting information about this " Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria " that Phone Guy talked about. She discovered that 5 children had gone missing in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and that Freddy's would be closing by the end of the year. But now she had to hurry to the pizzeria, because it was almost time for her second night there.

After she settled herself in the Night Guard's chair, the clock rolled to 12 AM, and her shift began. The phone began to ring again, and when Ayumi picked it up, the same, familiar voice from last night spoke up.

_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

Ayumi checked the Show Stage, and everything was ok at that moment.

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..._

"Well, that did happen to me last night, Bonnie and Chica had tried to attack me. " Ayumi just responded.

_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know._

She was confused. Suddenly, she renembered while exploring the cameras, she had checked on a location called " Pirate Cove " . She immediately check it again, to make sure nothing goes wrong.

_Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

And that was the end of Phone Guy's second message.

2 AM, Power left : 83 %

Bonnie has left the stage, but Ayumi found him in the Dining Area, but not in the light – shesaw his silhouette. Then she checked Pirate Cove again, and Foxy was peeking out of the curtains. She renembered what Phone Guy said about Foxy, so she started increasing her frequency of watching Pirate Cove.

3 AM, Power left : 65 %

By now,both Bonnie and Chica have left the Show Stage, with Bonnie being Backstage and Chica in the Dining Hall. Ayumi also noticed that Foxy was outside of Pirate Cove, staring at the camera.

4 AM , Power left : 48 %

Bonnie and Chica were at the West Hall and the Kitchen, respectively. But when she checked Pirate Cove, she was shocked : Foxy is gone! She nearly panicked checking the cameras to find him, when she saw him sprinting down the hallway. She immediately closed the left door, panting worriedly. A few bangs were heard. Suddenly, she realized : as Pirate Cove is close to the West Hall, Foxy would always attack from the left. So that's one more pattern she learned.

5 AM, Power left : 26 %

" Bang! " went the right door, as Ayumi closed it to avoid Chica from entering. Bonnie was also at the Corner. Suspicous, she continued checking Pirate Cove for Foxy. He had returned. Then she lowered the tablet, and opened the right door. That's when the clock rolled over to 6 AM.

So Ayumi just survived her 2nd night. But she can't just rest yet! She has 5 more nights to survive and a new threat to defend herself from next night, a usually inactive animatronic will be stalking her starting from the 3rd night… Stay tuned for Night 3!


	5. A Shadowy Figure(Night 3)

It's time for Ayumi's third night at Freddy's. Apparently, on this night, the main attraction would activate as we know it… Bonnie and Chica are also more active, and Foxy may move out of Pirate Cove if watched too much, meaning that Ayumi must now decrease the frequency of checking on him.

Once again, Ayumi sat down on the Night Guard chair, preparing for her third night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. As always, the phone rang, and Ayumi picked it up. There was Phone Guy again.

''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

" Wait… You mean Freddy gets active on this night? " Ayumi was confused once again.

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

As the message ended, Ayumi took a deep breath. This night was probably going to be hard. She checked the cameras and for that moment, nothing went wrong.

1 AM, Power left: 84 %

Chica had already left the Show Stage, and Bonnie was next. Ayumi checked the Pirate Cove camera to make sure Foxy isn't peeking out. That won't work, as she will find out in the next hour.

2 AM, Power left : 75 %

Both Bonnie and Chica were gone, and now Foxy was peeking out of the curtains, despite Ayumi's frequency of checking on him. Suddenly, she renembered Phone Guy's words in his message from the second night : " _I guess he doesn't like being watched, I don't know. _" At this point, she began reducing her frequency of watching Pirate Cove.

3 AM, Power left : 61 %

Ayumi had noticed 2 white dots in the shadows when checking the Dining Area. Confused, she checked the Show Stage, and instead having Freddy on the screen, there were no animatronics there. She remembered that she saw Bonnie coming down the West Hall, and heard Chica going through the Kitchen. She conluded the eyes belonged to Freddy.

4 AM, Power left: 48 %

Upon spotting Bonnie at the left side, Ayumi closed the left door. When she checked the the West Hall Corner, the poster of a normal Freddy had changed into a close-up of a yellow-looking she lowered the tablet again, Golden Freddy was sitting in the office. Ayumi started to panic, wondering how " Golden Freddy " got into the office, when suddenly she began hallunicating an eyeless Bonnie, a Freddy Fazbear with human eyes, and the words " It's me " . Thinking they were coming from staring at Golden Freddy, she pulled up the monitor to lose sight, and began checking the cameras as normal. She saw Freddy in the East Hall with his hollow eyes, but when she lowered the monitor, Golden Freddy wasn't in the office anymore. He had vanished. Finally had the time to open the left door, which she did.

5 AM, Power left : 17 %

It was at that point Ayumi saw Chica at the window, and proceeded to close the left door. She had also saw Freddy in the East Hall Corner, and had fended off a Foxy attack while she was closing the left door. As a matter of fact, power is currently low at this point, so she she must prepared for the worst. That's when the time became 6 AM.

Yuup, Ayumi had made it through the 3rd night. Things get harder from here, though. I am starting to wonder if she can survive Night 4, and I think you are wondering the same thing too… Wanna find out? Stay tuned for Night 4!


	6. As Early as 1AM(Night 4)

As Ayumi prepared for her 4th night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, she starts to wonder how much longer she must survive. And then, the phone.

_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *__**banging sound**__* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *__**clears throat**__* uh, when I did._

Ayumi was confused. What is happening to Phone Guy?

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *__**bang bang**__* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *__**bang bang**__* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *__**bang bang**__* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *__**chime plays**__*._

_You know...*__**moan**__* oh, no - *__**noises followed by an animatronic screech and static**__*_

She had no idea what had happened, however the screech belonged to an animatronic, so she assumed he was attacked. She just continued the night from normal afterwards. Things get a whole lot worse though.

1 AM, Power left: 83 %

As a matter of fact, Bonnie and Chica can leave the Show Stage as early as 1 AM, and that's exactly what happened. Ayumi also had to check on Pirate Cove often to make sure he doesn't attack. Bonnie was spotted in the Dining Area, while Chica was in the Restrooms, assuming she was the one to leave first.

2 AM, Power left: 76 %

Guess what? Freddy had already left the Show Stage, and that was almost enough to make Ayumi panic. Foxy had also begun peeking out of the curtains, and Chica was spotted going down the East Hall, with Bonnie in West Hall.

3 AM, Power left: 68 %

Freddy had arrived at the kitchen, playing his jingle, while Bonnie was spotted in the Supply Closet and Foxy out of Pirate Cove, staring at the camera. When Ayumi checked the East Hall Corner, Chica was there. Suddenly, Chica's head began to twitch violently, as she stared at the camera (game mechanics) , almost scaring Ayumi. She lowered the Monitor and closed the right door.

4 AM, Power left: 45 %

Chica was gone, allowing Ayumi to open the right door. Freddy was coming down the East Hall though. Right then, she checked the west light and saw Bonnie, so she closed the left door. Foxy was also out of Pirate Cove completely, so she also saved herself from Foxy, as she triggered his sprint down the West Hall. Then Freddy arrived at the East Hall corner, staring at the camera up close. Seeing Freddy one step close into entering the office, she closed the door while opening the left one, with Bonnie gone.

5 AM, Power left: 18 %

Freddy went back after a while of not being looked at, and it was safe for Ayumi to open the right door. That moment, Bonnie came down the West Hall, and Chica was at the Kitchen. Ayumi just waited for the time to change to 6 AM, wondering what may have happened to Phone Guy. As Bonnie moved to the West Hall Corner, the clock hits 6 AM, and the bells ring.

1,2,3,4… Gets hard night by night, but it's amazing Ayumi was able to survive her 4th night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. She still has three more nights to survive though…Dunno what's gonna happen? Just wait until Night 5!


	7. Here's your paycheck(Night 5)

At Kisaragi Academy, Ayumi's classmates are getting more worried as the nights pass by…I think they're starting to give up hopes of Ayumi ever returning. In fact, there is about to be a poll for who would be the next class resprentative, if Ayumi does not return after 3 more nights.

Meanwhile, it was now Ayumi's 5th Night, considering it very hard. She will likely die here if she isn't careful. As usual, the phone rang, and she picked it up. But today, there was something TOTALLY unusual on the phone. Instead of the familiar voice, a garbled, demonic-sounding voice began to speak:

_it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?_

_You are right. Countless uses of Bose instruments will be made by future generations. The scientist seldom knows contemporaneous reward; it is enough to possess the joy of creative service._

Ayumi was confused. She had never heard that voice before. Never, in her life she did. She checked the Show Stage camera and…Wow, just wow. Bonnie and Chica have already left. She had to check Pirate Cove often, also.

1 AM, Power left: 82 %

Freddy as now left the Show Stage and is in the Dining Area, and Foxy is now peeking out of Pirate Cove. Also, Bonnie is in Backstage, and Chica is in Restrooms, respectively.

2 AM, Power left: 64 %

It all happens so fast. Chica is in the East Hall, Bonnie in the West Hall, Freddy is in the Kitchen. Ayumi panicked because of how active the animatronics are, but after a while she calmed down.

3 AM, Power left : 53 %

Down went the right door, as Ayumi closed it to stop Chica and Freddy from entering. Bonnie is also at the West Hall Corner, and Foxy is now outside of the curtains of Pirate Cove, staring at the camera.

4 AM, Power left: 39 %

Within moments, the right door was opned and the left one closed, in an attempt to stop Foxy and Bonnie. Chica is now at the Restrooms, and Freddy at the Kitchen. Ayumi starts to wonder how she will survive this night with how much the animatronics are determined to attack her.

5 AM, Power left: 18 %

Ayumi closed both doors to stop Bonnie and Freddy from entering. With low power, she has to use it wisely if she wants to survive this night. As she opens the left door to check for Bonnie, the door and lights get jammed – unknown to her, Bonnie has gotten into the office. However, his successful attempt proves futile, as the clock changes to show 6 AM

As she leaves the office peacefully, one of the staff gives her a bright green slip and says the manager wanted to give it to her for surviving five nights and that now she must survive 2 more nights.

2 more nights and she is home! Night 6 will be incredibly hard, but if she survives it, just wait until night 7… I have cooked up the worst nightmare she could ever had by tampering with the animatronics – 4/20 mode will kick in on Night 7!


	8. Some Overtime(Night 6)

Apparently it's the sixth night Ayumi's been at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. As a matter of fact. Things get totally crazy compared to the previous 5 nights, but the 7th nights gonna be the craziest, as I will tamper with the animatronics to create Ayumi's worst nightmare: 4/20 mode.

The phone did not ring when Ayumi sat down. Remembering Phone Guy's inevitable fate from night 7, she took a deep breath and checked the monitors.

Well… You know, CHICA'S LEFT. The animatronics are SUPER DUPER active on night 6, you see. Ayumi checked Pirate Cove immediately to avoid Foxy attacking. He was already peeking out of the curtains.

1 AM, Power left: 86 %

Believe it or not, Bonnie and Freddy have left the stage. Bonnie is in Backstage, Chica in the kitchen, and Freddy is in the Dining Area. I hope Ayumi does not panic, because if she did, I think it would be like the billionth time she did so in her life.

2 AM, Power left: 67 %

Foxy is now staring at the camera outside the curtains of Pirate Cove. Chica is at the East Hall corner, twitching her head violently. Bonnie is at the Supply Closet and Freddy is at the kitchen.

3 AM, Power left: 45 %

Down went both doors to avoid Bonnie, Chica and Freddy, while Ayumi tried to keep Foxy out of her office. Well, he was gone, running down the West Hall, banging on the door, and then returning to Pirate Cove to peek out of the curtains.

4 AM, Power left: 34 %

The left and right doors opened up, as the animatronics left the corner, the door and the window. Foxy was still peeking out of the curtains, Freddy was at the Restrooms, Chica at the Dining Area, and Bonnie at Backstage. This night gets tougher as the hours pass.

5 AM, Power left: 19 %

Right door closed again, as Freddy arrives at the corner. Foxy is now outside of the curtains of Pirate Cove ( again ) and Bonnie is at the Supply Closet. Chica is also at the East Hall. Bonnie got near the door, and the moment Ayumi spotted Bonnie at the left door, he jammed the left door and light controls. Freddy had left, but then the power went out, and everything went black. As Ayumi just sat there, a face began to flash at the left door ( Freddy's ) , staring at her. Ayumi remembered how Phone Guy said to " play dead " , she just held herself still, not moving a muscle. After a while the clock showed 6 AM, signaling the end of Ayumi's sixth night.

She was lucky to have survived the night, but there's one more night for her. And I got it cooked up to be her worst nightmare, as I say:

PREPARE YOURSELF, AYUMI.

4/20 MODE IS COMING.


	9. The Final Night(Night 7)

In progress…


	10. Going home(Good Ending)

In progress…


	11. IT'S ME(Bad Ending)

In progress…


End file.
